Ranting
by TriGemini
Summary: This how Hermione feels sometimes about Draco...And how Draco as well about Hermione...
1. Hermione's rant

**Ranting…**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in the book, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ranting…**

* * *

This is **_crazy, ridiculous, complete insanity…_**

So how can it possibly be?

_I know I don't like him._

_So what is this that I'm feeling for him?_

'Cause every time I see him I feel as if I'm going **crazy**.

Furthermore, it's because I don't know what's going on!

_**I really want to hate him!**_

_**I know for sure I hate him!**_

For that reason, alone it can't be like.

Because every time we're in each other's company all we do is **argue** and **insult one another** to no ends.

_I will tell him the truth._

_**He'll just sneer back at me and call me that awful name, too.**_

Although I won't repeat it for it's too fowl to even mention it.

**I hate him so much!**

_Besides, I'm allowed to feel that way towards him._

'_Cause he thinks I'm beneath him._

Even though he's no better than I am, even if he thinks I'm inferior to him.

_**I will show him who is better!**_

Therefore, I'm not going to let him hurt me in anyway.

**No Way**…is it going to happen.

I may like him.

However, I'm not crazy enough to show how much I care…just now.

He'll regret his words one day when that happens it will be too late.

_**I want to hate him.**_

_**I know that I hate him.**_

**I loathe and despise…**because everything in the end about him are just lies.

There's no **Happy Ending, no Ever After**…because it could never happen in this **_WORLD!_**

Either way I am **_Crazy_**…for thinking that, I like him.

It's totally **_INSANE_**…that I'm even having this conversation.

_I know I'm ranting _

But what else can I do.

I've got these strange feelings and they're driving me **_CRAZY!_**

_**Up the wall!**_

_**Out of sight!**_

_**Out of mind!**_

What can I do to get them off my mind?

_**Tell him the truth about how I feel.**_

_**Get over him…**_

**Hey! All I know is that I'm confused.**

**So what should I do?**

* * *

**A/N:** So was this good to read? Please review and tell me. 


	2. Draco's rant

**Ranting... Too!**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in the book, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ranting…Too!**

* * *

This is **completely** **foolish, absurd, and quite mad…**

So how can this be?

**I know that I don't like her.**

_So what is this exactly that I'm feeling?_

'_Cause every time I see her, _**I feel as if I'm going crazy.**

It's because I don't know what's going on.

_**I want to hate her.**_

_**I know that I hater her.**_

Thus, it cannot be that I like her.

_**Because every time we're together all we do is disagree and insult one another.**_

_She'll tell me the truth._

_**For me, I'll just sneer right back at her and tell her what she really is.**_

A** lowly MUDBLOOD **and that is reason enough** to despise her **so much.

_I cannot but help feel that way for I know she's beneath me._

**Because I know, I'm better.**

_She's the inferior one!_

**Because I know, I will always be the better one in the end…no matter what.**

I may like her.

Nevertheless, I'm not foolish enough to show her how much I care…just now.

Perhaps one day I'll regret my words.

However, I know when the day comes and I do repent it will be too late.

_She will despise me for it!_

_I know she'll despise me for it!_

_Furthermore, I will continue to despise her!_

_I know I will despise her!_

However, I do too **loathe, despise…**for we're surrounded in a world full of lies.

There will never be a **Happy Ending, no Ever After!**

For I'm being **_forced_** to live a façade in which I don't want.

Nevertheless, I must tolerate it to survive in this **_WORLD_**, **of mine**!

All the same, I'm being **foolish** thinking that I like her.

It's completely **absurd **that I'm even having this conversation.

Of course, I know that I am ranting.

However, there isn't anything else for me to do about it.

Since I've got these strange feelings, they're driving me **CRAZY!**

_**Up the wall!**_

_**Out of sight!**_

_**Out of mind!**_

What can I do to get these off my mind?

_**Tell her the truth about how I feel. **_

_**Get over her…**_

_**Hey! All I know is that I'm confused about this. **_

So what should I do?

* * *

**A/N: **So was this good to read? Please review and tell me. 


	3. Hermione and Draco rant together

**Ranting…Together**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in the book, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ranting…Together**

* * *

This is **positively outrageous, tremendous, illogical, unbelievable, **and _sheer _**madness.**

_So how did this occur?_

Neither of us **EVER **imagined to be mixed with a **Slytherin **or a **Gryffindor**.

We both know how much we can't stand one another.

_So again how this happen?_

It was simply _chance_.

Being the two most unlikely people to **EVER** get along with one another, somehow fate saw fit to ruin us both.

_We hate each other!_

**Everybody knows it.**

_We disagree on everything._

Then again, it isn't a **BIG** secret about that.

Then after one **SIMPLE** argument, it happened.

After tossing insults back and forth between us, we simply were in _"the moment."_

**Yelling **at each other**, hexing **the otherit was simply getting worse and worse.

The **tension **between us was **greater than ever**.

_We didn't realize at that moment we were losing control._

**Tempers **were **_flaring_** and the **_sparks_** were flying.

There was **nothing to distract us** from this **unavoidable confrontation**.

It only took **a few simple words** to get the argument going.

"_**Twitchy Little FERRET!"**_

"_**MUDBLOOD!"**_

After that, nothing was EVER going to be the same again.

_She tried to slap him once again like she done in third year._

_However, he managed to catch her before she could. _

_For he wasn't going to let this get by like the last time._

_She got **angry**_ _enough that she pulled her wrist away from his hand and **walked away**_.

_Even so, **he caught up to her**_ _and did something that was **completely unexpected**_.

_Time had frozen in its place._

For an instant, **SHE** thought she was going **_insane_**.

He did something that she never expected for him to do.

_**He kissed her…not once…but twice.**_

**She **was in total **_shock_**.

Nobody would have any doubts about her reaction.

After all **DRACO MALFOY** is, suppose to be her **ENEMY!**

The one person she's truly despised since the very beginning.

_When the shock of the kiss wore off, they both just stood there in awkward silence._

Hermione was trying **HOWEVER** to recover from what just happened at this moment.

Draco was trying to **understand** what part of his mind let him do such a **FOOLISH** thing.

_For the moment, there was no argument between them._

_Just silence which said all that needed to be said._

_In spite of how much they both hate one another; the emotions that aren't spoken aloud between them are linking them at this moment._

Drawing them closer to one another every time they say those words to each other.

For someone once said, _"There's a thin line between Love and Hate. It's when you cross the line it becomes complicated."_

However, in the end they both know it won't ever happen.

_They can have "this moment."_

For **ranting **to one another, _is telling each other_ how much they dislike one another.

For it's also **_the only way_** for them **_to express themselves_** right now **_to each other_**.

Because _they both know_, it will be **impossible, improbable, illogical, outrageous, complicated, **and_ quite_** incredible.**

_Even if it only means that, they can be together for just a short time._

**At least they had ranted and got their point across.**

* * *

**A/N: **I had not expected to do a third part to Ranting. However, someone suggested that I do it. Therefore, I did. The thing is I am not really sure it came out to be so good. Therefore, you will have to tell me how it was. Was it good? Was it bad? Was it somewhere in-between those two? Therefore, plz review and tell me what you think. In addition, if Ben's Little Mickey reads this I want to _THANK YOU_ for the suggestion, okay. 


End file.
